


Lessons Worth Learning

by Soul4Sale



Series: A Bird Must Learn To Fly [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Vague Trauma Mention, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Lawrence was always telling him that Jigsaw taught them something that night, or day, or whatever, in that bathroom.





	Lessons Worth Learning

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got this done! Another piece for the Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompts. This week’s prompt was **Teach**. I figured this would work out fairly well here. I hope you guys enjoy!

Lawrence was always telling him that Jigsaw taught them something that night, or day, or whatever, in that bathroom.

Whatever he thought that lesson was, it eluded Adam. He never really talked about it, either. But he did, on many occasions, thank John with all his life, despite the man supposedly being dead. The pair of them did still handle more than most people thought, but that wasn’t much more than a new job. A new way of life.

It beat the Hell out of a sporadic paycheck negotiated over a styrofoam cup of sludge in some dingy diner nobody went to if they didn’t have skeevy plans. 

Adam thought that John was trying to give them a new lease on life. In a way, he had. Adam and Lawrence never would have truly met, they never would have suffered together, and they never would have made the steps into a relationship that saved them both. John’s plans for them had been successful, enough to want both of them to join him in spreading his message. 

Between working with John, Amanda, and Mark, Lawrence and dealing with things in his past that continued to find him no matter what he did, he hardly had time to pull himself to bed at night. But Lawrence was there despite this, crawling into bed to hold him close. Neither man could go long without close contact, and while it had started up rumors they didn’t always want to deal with, there was also the fact that the payoff was worth the price. 

Even now, curled up in his doctor’s arms, Adam felt safe, and he really did cherish the life he’d been returned. Maybe it was more for the man that held him, for the heartbeat under his ear, for the hands in his hair. Lawrence was his saving grace, and Adam was his in return. 

Eyelashes fluttering over his cheekbones, the younger man curled up just slightly tighter, only to be held closer a second later.

“I love you.” He mumbled, sleepy and warm and happy in the arms of his lover.

“I love you, too, Bumblebee.” Lawrence murmured into his hairline, kissing his forehead gently. It was moments like this that really taught him the right way to be alive.

And he really had John to thank for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have been able to sit down and write, and I’m pretty happy for that. This ship is consuming me, even if this one seemed a little rambly for my taste. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
